


Silent Night

by vix_spes



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and his partner enjoy a moment of downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Adam wasn't sure when he realised that Lucas was missing from the party or indeed how long he had been missing for. It seemed as though hardly any time had passed since he had spoken to him but when he thought about it, he had abandoned Lucas for far too long having become caught up in conversation with a number of guests, all of whom wanted to speak to the Chief of Section D. He had known that Lucas was going to feel overwhelmed, out of his element, so why hadn't he kept a closer eye on him? Making his excuses to the next person who tried to start up a conversation with him, he started to make discreet enquiries.

As far as Adam was concerned, Lucas had done incredibly well at adapting back to being in Britain and reintegrating himself into his former life. He wasn't sure that he would have been able to do it at all let alone as quickly as Lucas had. Even so, he knew that Lucas was still struggling with aspects of life back in Britain. How could he not be? He had gone from eight years in a harsh Russian prison subjected to intermittent waterboarding and solitary confinement to life back in London with all of its freedoms and luxuries. It was no surprise to anyone that Lucas was undergoing an adjustment period. Hell, they had been more surprised by how quickly he had adapted.

Adam and Lucas were also slowly, tentatively fumbling their way back into a relationship. They were both damaged, considerably more than they had been the first time round but they weren't irrevocably so. Most of their time had been spent talking, trying to determine if something between them was possible but they had quickly come to the conclusion that it was and there was even talk about Lucas meeting Wes. They had yet to spend the night together but they had shared more than a few kisses and the slow pace was working for both of them. Besides, it simply built the anticipation for when they finally did take the final step.

In the end, it was Ruth who was able to tell him where Lucas was. Making sure that he went unnoticed by everyone but Ruth and the all-seeing Harry, Adam slipped out of the room and headed for the roof, snatching up his overcoat and shrugging it on. The corridors of Thames House were silent as Adam slipped through them, heading for the roof, the majority of the occupants at the party that Adam had just left. He couldn't help but be relieved when, pushing open the door to the roof, Lucas was clearly visible standing next to the edge.

Adam knew that Lucas would be aware of his presence so he didn't bother to say anything, simply moved forward and wrapped his arms around Lucas' waist. Instead, he waited, confident that Lucas would speak when he was ready and simply enjoying the feeling of closeness. While he did so, he took in the view in front of him. London had seen proper snow fall for the first time in years and the whole city was blanketed in white. Dusted in snow and lit up in the night sky with the sound of the traffic below them barely audible, it was a completely different city. Lucas' fingers entwining themselves with Adam's own brought him back from his musings and he turned to nose at the patch of skin behind Lucas' ear.

Adam didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Lucas kept equally quiet, squeezing Adam's fingers in silent gratitude and Adam pressed a kiss to the same patch of skin he had nuzzled. He was quite content to stay here in the silent night for as long as Lucas needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/227042.html)


End file.
